


La stanza del turbamento (verderame)

by Nykyo



Series: Stanze [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Introspettivo, Malinconico, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Romantico
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E' la prima volta che Severus rimane da solo nella stanza di Lily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La stanza del turbamento (verderame)

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Lori!
> 
> Questa One-shot fa parte di una trilogia intitolata: Stanze.  
> Il concetto di base che muove le tre shot che la compongono, infatti, è quello di mostrare ogni volta una "stanza" diversa che abbia avuto una particolare importanza affettiva per Severus Piton, legandolo con la presenza/assenza dell'altro personaggio principale.  
> Per questo motivo, per una lettura più chiara e lieneare, è consigliabile leggere le tre shot in ordine di pubblicazione.
> 
> E' stata scritta per la V Disfida di Criticoni.  
> I prompt dati erano tutti odori, io forse non ho scelto i più gradevoli me spero che almeno la lettura lo sia.

**(La stanza del turbamento) Verderame.**

Severus non è del tutto certo di non avere la febbre, però è felice che Lily lo stia osservando in quel curioso modo capovolto e, si spera, anche il più possibile sfuocato.

Lui è seduto sul pavimento con la schiena troppo rigida appoggiata all’armadio e le braccia in tensione come legni nodosi, per non dire di quanto devono sembrare ridicole e sproporzionate le sue ginocchia visto che ha deciso di stare a gambe incrociate.

Lily invece è così rilassata che da prima s’è solo sdraiata sul letto fissando il soffitto mentre gli ripeteva allegra quanto era felice del nuovo incantesimo appena imparato, e poi, evidentemente stufa di non vedere in viso il suo interlocutore, s’è lasciata scivolare verso il bordo del materasso e ora ha la nuca inclinata all’indietro e lo fissa così, a testa in giù ma sempre di ottimo umore.

“Avevi ragione, Severus”. Nella voce le tintinna tutto l’orgoglio per i recenti progressi. “Non pensavo che bastasse davvero studiare dal tuo libro ed esercitarmi con te per riuscire a far lievitare quel cerino. È stato fantastico!”

Lui si limita ad annuire e spera vivamente che Lily non stia troppo scomoda, ma che resti in quella strana posa, perché è bellissima e perché se lo osservasse dalla giusta prospettiva non potrebbe non accorgersi di quanto è agitato.

È così nervoso che non riesce nemmeno ad esprimerle il proprio entusiasmo, malgrado anche lui sia davvero fiero di lei e di essere stato un buon insegnante.

Solo che è la prima volta che sono soli, del tutto soli, nella stanza di Lily, e anche se lui c’è già entrato un paio di volte in passato, senza Petunia tra i piedi e senza le continue sortite della signora Evans, pronta a comparire dal nulla carica di tè e biscotti, tutta la faccenda assume per Severus i toni di una novità a dir poco spiazzante.

Starsene in pace, da soli, lui e Lily è fantastico. La cosa più bella del mondo. Come essere già capaci di volare fino in cima alla ciminiera del quartiere e girarci intorno col proprio manico di scopa una, cento, mille volte ad una velocità folle, solo per il gusto di saperlo fare e di farsi venire il capogiro.

Ma Severus ha il cuore talmente impazzito che è quasi impossibile che lei non resti assordata da ogni singolo battito, e poi si sente come se fosse solo questione di tempo prima che quello stupido muscolo decida se fermarsi di schianto o esplodere per eccesso di foga.

Quindi è già un miracolo che non gli si sia annodata anche la lingua e che riesca a risponderle: “Sei stata incredibile”.

E poi vorrebbe mordersi le labbra non sa nemmeno lui perché, ma si astiene, perché è quasi certo che, perfino visto all’incontrario, quel gesto lo farebbe sembrare ancora più stupido e goffo.

Non potendo far altro, Severus inclina un po’ il capo in avanti, dispiaciuto di negarsi in parte la visuale del viso allegro e della chioma sanguigna della sua amica, ma lieto della protezione usuale che ottiene dai suoi stessi capelli.

Solo che Lily, presa com’è dalla magia, non sembra far caso alla sua agitazione.

A differenza di lui appare del tutto rilassata e serena, come sempre, anzi forse perfino più del solito.

Malgrado indossi una gonna per un istante solleva in alto le gambe, come un maschiaccio, e si contempla i piedi inguainati in un paio di calzini bianchi bordati da un sottile accenno di pizzo e in un paio di ballerine blu con le punte appena un po’ consumate.

“Non mi piacciono queste scarpe” sentenzia battendo i tacchi, prima di riabbassare con decisione le gambe. “Le perdo sempre quando vado in altalena. Solo la mamma le adora e dice che siccome ho già nove anni dovrei proprio smetterla di andarci, sull’altalena…”

Poi, come colta da un pensiero improvviso, fa scattare di nuovo i piedi all’insù e si sfila le scarpe, gettandole subito lontane dal letto.

“Tanto oggi la mamma non c’è. Non devo per forza tenerle”.

Pur nell’agitazione per nulla sopita del momento a Severus scappa un sorriso sghembo ma ammirato.

Ecco perché la sua amica Lily è tanto speciale.

Non è solo il fatto che è una maga come lui, l’unica altra bambina che gli assomiglia davvero nell’intero quartiere, è che lei è così vivace da far sembrare imbalsamati perfino gli uccellini che spesso saltellano tutti animati sopra le siepi sul lungo fiume.

È così esuberante che lui a volte si sente cupo e spento accanto a lei e ha paura che anche Lily lo noti e lo mandi via.

Certe volte lei gli sembra così perfetta che si chiede come mai perde tempo con lui.

Forse non è vero che hanno tanto in comune solo perché sono entrambi maghi. Magari a parte la capacità di compiere incantesimi non c’è nulla che la leghi sul serio a lui.

Basta vedere quella casa, e quella stanza.

Spinner’s End non è uno di quei quartieri carini con i giardini ovunque e i vialetti di ghiaia sempre ordinati. É un brutto rione per tutti, però c’è un abisso tra le loro case. Non è solo che il papà di Lily è un signore con la voce bassa e sorridente e che, a parte Petunia, sono sempre tutti tanto gentili anche con lui.

È che per merenda da Lily ci sono sempre i biscotti più buoni e le tazze del tè non finiscono mai in frantumi sul pavimento. È tutto sereno e curato, e lei e la sorellina hanno vestiti diversi ogni giorno e nastri colorati o forcine buffe nei capelli.

E poi Lily odora di sapone e di sciampo, anche quando non è appena uscita dalla doccia.

Lui, invece, non sa perché la mamma non si cura di queste cose, ma è raro che lo porti a comprare abiti nuovi e sempre più spesso pare curarsi solo di tenerlo lontano dal padre e d’insegnargli di nascosto quanti più incantesimi possibile.

Quasi non pulisce più la casa, distratta com’è. Se ne scorda anche se poi Tobias urla ancora più forte.

È per questo che, se la stanza di Lily odora di nuovo, la sua, anche quando sua madre non sta distillando qualche pozione, ha uno strano odore di chiuso, di muffa e di trascuratezza.

Severus spesso se lo sente anche addosso. Gli pare che quel sentore di grigio lo si debba sentire ovunque va, proprio come con Lily che si tira sempre dietro un buon profumo anche se non sa di farlo.

È gentile la signora Evans a non dirgli niente dell’odore di vecchio e di muffa e a lasciare che lui giochi comunque con Lily, e lei è meravigliosa, perché non si accorge di nulla o se lo fa non storce mai il naso.

A volte a Severus viene il terrore che lei cambi idea e dia retta a Petunia, perché lei è l’unica a gridargli contro che è un mostro, che è odioso e, ogni tanto, perfino che puzza.

E forse ha anche ragione. Chissà se è giusto che una bambina carina e felice come Lily passi il tempo con uno come lui?

Però non sa fare a meno di cercarla e sta male se non riesce a vederla ogni giorno anche solo per poco.

E poi lei alle volte lo fa sentire così importante che gli vengono le vertigini al solo pensarci.

Proprio come ora, perché gli ha appena chiesto: “Non finirai nei guai perché ho fatto quell’incantesimo, vero, Severus? Non ti diranno che è proibito e che non potrai mai andare a Hogwarts? Sarebbe terribile!”

Ecco, il suo tono era così allarmato e partecipe che Severus s’è sentito correre un brivido lungo la spina dorsale.

Quando Lily si preoccupa per lui è difficile non correre ad abbracciarla, ma non l’ha mai fatto, aspetta che sia lei a stringerlo e ogni volta fa sempre finta che non gl’importi poi così tanto e che siano tutte cose da femmina.

Però ha notato che non è spaventata per se stessa, anche se potrebbe, e il suo cuore ha ripreso il galoppo.

“Non ci faranno niente” la rassicura con convinzione, sentendosi un po’ meno goffo mentre aggiunge: “Io faccio sempre un sacco d’incantesimi. Qui da te non si può, perché i tuoi genitori sono Babbani e si capirebbe subito che sei stata tu, ma a casa mia c’è mia madre. Se qualcuno venisse a controllare direbbe di essere stata lei”.

Malgrado la baldanza con la quale ha affermato di padroneggiare già un sacco di magie – ed è vero, anche se ha solo nove anni. Altrimenti non sarebbe mai capace di vantarsene – per un istante rimane dubbioso e spaurito nel vedere il viso di Lily rabbuiarsi.

Forse non doveva fare quell’accenno al fatto che la madre e il padre di Lily sono Babbani, lo sa che lei si preoccupa sempre un po’ di non riuscire mai a diventare una maga davvero brava proprio per questo motivo. E nello stesso tempo a volte le secca che lui li chiami Babbani, specie davanti a quell’impiastro di Petunia.

È già pronto a scusarsi, e a tendersi di nuovo come una corda di violino, tornando sulla difensiva. Non riesce mai a dire le cose giuste e nemmeno a farle. Con Lily si vogliono bene, ma non passa quasi giorno che lui non sbagli qualcosa e dopo, quando litigano o se la delude, si sente davvero male.

Si sente di nuovo diverso e sbagliato, come prima che diventassero amici.

Gli pare perfino di essere un po’ più brutto, triste e ammuffito, proprio come l’aria che è abituato a respirare quando lei non c’è.

Però, le poche volte in cui invece tutto funziona perfettamente, è così felice che le altre occasioni non hanno più importanza.

Anche per questo è un enorme sollievo sentirle dire: “Non ti ho messo nei guai con tuo padre? Dici sempre che odia la magia”.

Severus le sorride e quando lei ricambia decide che vorrebbe essere capace di far salire gli angoli della bocca proprio come fa lei, in quel modo così naturale.

Gli si riscaldano le gote e la bocca dello stomaco, mentre si stringe nelle spalle con noncuranza.

“Tanto a lui non va mai bene nulla di quello che facciamo io e la mamma. E poi basta usare gl’incantesimi solo quando non c’è”.

Normalmente lo ferisce sempre un poco dover constatare ed ammettere che suo padre, nel migliore dei casi, non è capace di amare, e spesso, anche se non glielo confesserebbe mai, è stato perfino invidioso del rapporto che Lily ha con i suoi genitori e di come entrambi accettino la sua natura anche se è tanto diversa dalla loro.

Gli Evans si amano, e amano le loro bambine. Hanno cura di loro in ogni modo possibile. Hanno una bella casa, si sorridono, non urlano mai e da loro tutto è sempre pulito e in ordine.

Nessuno di loro odora mai di uova marce o di muffa e nessuno piange mai accucciato in un angolo.

Lily e i suoi sono l’esatto contrario della sua famiglia. Qualche volta è davvero difficile non invidiarli tanto da starci male e sentire perfino un po’ di nausea.

Ora, comunque, la sensazione di tepore che gli deriva dalla protettività di Lily è più forte di qualunque altra cosa. É tanto piacevole da scacciare le brutte idee che a volte lo assalgono quando rimugina su suo padre.

E poi, prima che possa riflettere ancora – e Severus è uno che pensa già molto – Lily rotola su se stessa, fermandosi a pancia in giù, e lo inchioda con due occhi verdi aperti come cieli senza orizzonte. Da quel momento è la sua di prospettiva a capovolgersi di colpo. O se non altro l’impressione è quella che il cuore, lo stomaco e il cervello abbiano appena compiuto una perfetta capriola e si siano fermati sottosopra.

“Tuo padre non capisce niente!” dichiara lei, scuotendo il capo con tanto vigore che le fiamme dei capelli paiono accenderle tutto il viso. “Le cose che m’insegni sono così belle. Sono fortissime! Prima di conoscerti non sapevo quasi nulla e un po’ mi facevo paura da sola, invece la magia è così divertente…”

È così serena e convinta che Severus non ha il coraggio di dirle che lui a volte ha ancora paura di se stesso e che questa è l’unica cosa che gli impedisce di odiare del tutto suo padre.

“Però” sbuffa Lily, all’improvviso un po’ contrariata, “vorrei andare a Hogwarts domani… ci pensi, fare tutti quegli incantesimi senza preoccuparsi se è proibito oppure no, e magari volare su un manico di scopa… invece dobbiamo aspettare ancora due anni. È un sacco di tempo!”

Questa volta Severus le sorride davvero. È che la capisce. Sente la stessa ansia e sa cosa si prova. Però non vuole vederla abbattuta.

“Passeranno in fretta” le assicura. “Vedrai. T’insegnerò tutto quello che mi ha insegnato la mamma, così quando andremo a Hogwarts saremo i più bravi del nostro anno e tutti ci invidieranno”.

In realtà lo sa che non le importa così tanto di superare gli altri e sa anche di averle mentito, perché non può insegnarle proprio tutto quello che ha appreso da Eileen. Ci sono cose che, conoscendola, Lily non vorrebbe imparare per nessun motivo al mondo e che la disgusterebbero e probabilmente le farebbero dire che non lo vuole più come amico.

Ma va bene anche così, perché finché sono insieme lui può anche scordarseli certi incantesimi. Non ha proprio voglia di usarli, anche se forse non lo impressionano tanto come dovrebbero.

Lily annuisce alla sua promessa e si sporge il più possibile sul materasso allungando un braccio fino a sfiorargli una spalla con la mano.

“Grazie, Severus.” È così entusiasta che perfino le sue dita gli trasmettono una sorta di piacevolissima scossa. “Forse è vero che due anni non sono tanti. L’importante è che ci andrò con te”.

Sono solo poche parole, ma bastano perché lui si ricordi che per la prima volta sono soli nella stanza di Lily e, anche se Severus non ha idea del perché, la cosa, oltre ad imbarazzarlo, lo turba al punto da farlo arrossire.

E poi, proprio in quel momento, la voce stridula di Petunia lo salva, risuonando su per le scale: “Siamo tornati!”

La signora Evans fa capolino dalla porta giusto un attimo dopo, con la figlia minore al fianco.

Li saluta con gentilezza, s’informa con cortesia su Eileen, come fa sempre, e sparisce di nuovo, annunciando che tornerà con il tè e due fette di torta.

Petunia invece rimane sull’uscio, inalberando un’espressione allo stesso tempo timorosa e schifata.

Ma lui non riesce a detestarla come al solito nemmeno quando la bambina, prima di fuggir via, sibila alla sorella: “Se stai sempre a chiacchierare con questo rospo prima o poi diventi una rana!”

Normalmente le farebbe rimangiare ogni singola sillaba, a costo di litigare con Lily, ma al momento non riesce a volergliene.

Petunia l’ha appena soccorso, anche se senza volerlo.

Severus chiude gli occhi, lasciando aperte solo due fessure appena sufficienti a tingere comunque il mondo del rosso dei capelli di Lily e si rilassa un poco, aspettando l’arrivo del tè.

*

La prima cosa che Severus nota è che hanno costruito un nuovo palazzo, giusto dall’altro lato della strada.

Uno di quei grossi casermoni tutto cemento che sembrano alveari, all’incirca come quello in cui, poco distante, lui possiede ancora l’appartamento dei suoi genitori. La casa in cui, che gli piaccia o meno, vive sempre durante l’estate.

Per fortuna anche se la scuola finisce a giugno gli insegnanti devono sempre trattenersi al castello per almeno una settimana, di modo da sbrigare le ultime formalità didattiche e, per motivi molto simili, devono essere già a Hogwarts da diversi giorni quando gli studenti fanno ritorno a settembre. Difficilmente riuscirebbe a sopportare Spinner’s End per più di un mese e mezzo.

In ogni caso è curioso che, in tanti anni in cui ha trascorso lì ogni estate, non abbia fatto caso prima a quel brutto palazzone. A guardarlo bene non è affatto nuovo. Non c’era quando lui e Lily erano ragazzi, o almeno fino a che hanno compiuto quindici anni.

Dopo per diverso tempo lui non ha avuto modo di avvicinarsi troppo a casa Evans.

Ma, da un certo momento in poi, ha cominciato a tornare, come in una sorta di pellegrinaggio, solo che prima d’ora non ha mai avuto il coraggio di entrare.

Non che il più delle volte abbia bisogno di un oggetto o di un luogo, Lily è nella sua mente e nel suo cuore comunque. Per sempre.

Però ci sono momenti in cui vorrebbe quasi poterla toccare, anche se sa che non è possibile e che non lo merita.

Certo non può cedere alla tentazione che ogni tanto lo assale quando è a Hogwarts. Non ha alcun diritto di allungare una mano e sfiorare la cicatrice sulla fronte di Potter. Odia quella saetta, ma è tutto ciò che gli rimane di lei.

Per colpa sua, lo sa, ma è tutto quello che gli resta di Lily.

Comunque non può arrivare a lei attraverso il ragazzo. Non è una cosa che può permettersi o che Potter stesso gli consentirebbe.

Sarebbe una pazzia e una vera sciocchezza perfino a livello tattico.

Severus è anche una spia, è vincolato alle proprie consegne e a volte ricordarselo gli serve a farsi meno paura, perché certi sentimenti l’hanno sempre un po’ terrorizzato.

Ma se Harry Potter è una strada non praticabile, Godric’s Hollow è un’altra possibilità che non può che scartare.

Ci ha provato, anche più d’una volta. È andato fin lì. Ha guardato le macerie della villetta e si è aggirato silenzioso nel buio tra le tombe, ma si è sentito perfino più fuori luogo di quanto non lo sia quando il figlio di Lily lo fissa con astio da dietro le lenti rotonde.

Non è una questione di maggiore o minore rimorso, Severus ne è certo. Il suo senso di colpa per averla condannata a morte è sempre lancinante come il primo giorno, ovunque lui si trovi, qualunque cosa stia facendo.

È solo che forse non ha mai smesso di essere un pazzo egoista, una persona mal nata, del tutto sbagliata e contorta, perché quello che non ha funzionato, ogni volta che l’ha cercata a Godric’s Hollow, è stato che non è mai riuscito a trovare lì la  _sua_  Lily.

Lì ha pianto la Lily dei Potter. La donna che aveva sposato James. La moglie. La madre.

Anche per quella Lily prova rimorso, ma a volte ha ancora bisogno di provare dolore prima di tutto per aver perduto la sua.

E mentre ci pensava, un paio di notti fa, nel bel mezzo della solita insonnia, si è reso conto che forse l’ha persa molto prima di fallire ogni scelta.

Per colpa sua, per il suo essere quello che è – lo ammette – ma è accaduto molto prima.

È successo quando sono arrivati a Hogwarts. Dovevano andarci insieme e l’hanno fatto. Solo al quinto anno le loro strade si sono divise una volta per tutte, ma, a ben vedere, l’aveva persa già prima.

Solo in un posto tetro come il loro quartiere, dove nulla era magico a parte loro due, lui poteva essere quello che non è mai stato e che, in fondo, non le ha mai confessato davvero di voler diventare, fin troppo pago che lei comunque lo trattasse spesso come tale. Soltanto lì lui poteva sul serio credersi il Principe Mezzosangue e sognare di andar bene per una principessa come Lily.

Soltanto in quel grigiore lui sembrava più vivo e lei gli apparteneva davvero.

Da bambini, quando sognavano insieme un futuro comune. Nel loro rione, anche se le loro speranze a quell’epoca erano tutte rivolte altrove.

Per questo dopo una vita intera ha deciso di tornare nella casa degli Evans.

È sempre rimasta vuota dopo la morte dei genitori di Lily. Petunia deve aver deciso di dimenticarla e di rimuoverla dalla propria vita come ha sempre fatto con tutto ciò che le ricordava la magia, sua sorella compresa.

È già un miracolo che abbia lasciato che Silente le affidasse il nipote.

Deve averla abbandonata e chissà pure se Potter lo sa che quella casa esiste e che appartiene anche a lui.

Comunque è deserta e sembra che debba cadere a pezzi da un momento all’altro.

Quando erano bambini quella era una delle uniche zone luminose di tutto il quartiere. Le palazzine erano più basse e lasciavano passare il sole.

Ecco perché Severus s’è accorto solo ora dell’edificio che prima non c’era: dalla finestra della stanza di Lily adesso entra molta meno luce.

L’ombra del casermone è tale che tutta la camera ne risulta rabbuiata.

O forse sono solo i suoi ricordi ad essere così abbacinanti, addirittura quasi incandescenti?

Magari era il rosso prezioso di quei capelli lunghi e profumati che lo abbagliava. Non è da escludere che il suo vero sole in tutto lo squallore al quale era abituato fosse proprio e solo Lily.

Chissà… I ricordi con l’andar del tempo ingannano. E anche quando non accade sono le prospettive a mutare radicalmente.

Ad esempio, Severus avrebbe giurato che ci fosse più spazio tra il fianco dell’armadio e il letto, e che tutto fosse più ampio e come sfuocato a parte Lily, che niente lì dentro fosse mai stato orribilmente nitido come lo è ora nell’abbandono.

È evidente che si sbagliava.

E la cosa peggiore di tutte, anche delle ragnatele, della polvere, e del fatto che i mobili sono rimasti là ma si sono praticamente disfatti, la cosa più insopportabile è l’odore.

Ogni singolo ricciolo di tappezzeria ormai sbiadita e strappata, quella specie di ammasso gibboso privo di materasso e di lenzuola che è il letto di Lily e nello stesso tempo non lo è più, i comodini sfondati, e soprattutto le poche chiazze di moquette ancora tenacemente incollate al pavimento, tutto, pareti comprese, puzza di stantio, di desolazione e peggio ancora di muffa.

Fin da quando è entrato l’odore e la polvere gli hanno fatto pizzicare la gola e gli occhi e Severus ha pensato che era strano, per un uomo abituato a trascorrere i suoi giorni in un sotterraneo. Ma né le sue stanze, né gli alloggi dei suoi Serpeverde e, a dire il vero, neppure la sua aula che pure è buia, umida e di sicuro non profuma di nuovo, hanno un sentore tanto deciso di spore e vecchiume.

Di vuoto e di morto.

Ed è orribile. Dovrebbe proprio decidersi ad andarsene.

Non solo perché non c’è nulla di anche solo minimamente dignitoso in un uomo adulto che se ne sta seduto a gambe incrociate sul pavimento d’un rudere marcescente, ma anche e proprio per quel tanfo di tristezza, squallore e assenza.

Che senso ha restare lì a sporcarsi i calzoni e la tunica, e a fissare il letto imbambolato come un bambino idiota? Che senso può avere ora che non c’è più differenza tra la bruttezza sgraziata e trascurata della sua casa e della sua persona e il calore pulito e ordinato del paradiso che ricordava?

Adesso non c’è più nulla di cui essere invidiosi. Se è vero che in casa sua, pur non risuonando più le urla di suo padre, non è mai entrata la pace, lo è altrettanto che nella stanza fatiscente che lo circonda, già da un bel pezzo, non aleggiano più né sogni né risate.

Il suo appartamento ora sembra addirittura un luogo quasi gradevole, in confronto allo sfacelo di ciò che resta del suo passato e della stanza di Lily.

Anche lì, ogni volta che riapre la casa dopo i lunghi mesi invernali, il sentore d’intonaco ammuffito e di mobili non spolverati è sempre molto forte, e non c’è incantesimo o pulizia che lo scacci mai del tutto, ma da anni l’odore predominante è quello di carta e d’inchiostro. I suoi libri lo difendono da ciò che da sempre ha tanto odiato.

Invece, convincersi che Lily abbia vissuto in quella stanza è quasi impossibile.

Lei era rossa, splendente, vitale, e ora ovunque gli occhi di Severus scelgano di soffermarsi tutto è grigio, cupo, sciupato, distrutto.

Perciò farebbe davvero bene ad alzarsi, prima di ammuffire anche lui più ancora di quanto già non faccia da anni.

In fondo è proprio quello il motivo per il quale detesta tanto quel tipo d’odore: perché gli ricorda se stesso.

Si sentiva proprio così: sporco, già logoro e trascurato quando era ancora un bambino pieno di speranze.

Voleva diventare vivo e nuovo, come Lily, ma non c’è mai riuscito. Per colpa sua, è vero, ma chissà pure se comunque c’era destinato.

E dopo che lei è morta, dopo che lui l’ha uccisa con la propria stupidità e pazzia, è il suo cuore quello che è marcito.

È avvizzito, s’è ricoperto d’una patina scura che lo spegne e lo tiene al sicuro, allontanandolo dagli altri.

La sua anima, quella sì, con la morte di Lily si è ricoperta di strappi e muffa.

Ecco perché è tanto insopportabile respirare questo tanfo che in parte è negli oggetti, nel pavimento e nei muri, e in parte viene da dentro di lui.

Solo che non riesce ad andare via. Non ancora.

Perché, pur non comprendendo come sia possibile, se inclina la testa all’indietro in un certo modo e socchiude gli occhi proprio come allora può ancora scorgere il miraggio fiammeggiante di quei capelli rossissimi.

Non sa come né perché, ma la vede ancora, ed è sempre bellissima sdraiata sul letto a fissarlo con la testa all’ingiù.

A tratti Lily sembra sorridere, e in quei momenti anche l’odore svanisce.

O magari non sorride affatto ed è solo lo sciocco tremolio delle sue lacrime, Severus non lo sa per certo.

Ma finché c’è ancora un po’ di luce, per quanto fioca, vuole comunque restare lì dov’è, seduto a gambe incrociate su un pavimento distrutto e con la schiena appoggiata ad un armadio sfondato.

Vuol provare a rimanere così, come se avesse ancora nove anni, e scoprire se alla fine riuscirà perfino a sentire l’aroma profumato della torta e del tè.


End file.
